Corazón de diamante
by amanohikaru
Summary: Un año después de la lucha contra Vindice, Tsuna se ve obligado a aceptar el puesto como Décimo Vongola. Kyoya se sale con la suya y consigue mantener relaciones con su adorado jefe, pero poco después se le acusa de traición a la Famiglia y lo destierran de Vongola. [Summary completo dentro...] Yaoi, Mpreg y 1827.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

 _Tsuna se levantó adolorido. Sus riñones dolían como si hubiese luchado contra Xanxus la noche anterior, pero no. El culpable no es Xanxus, sino su guardian de la nube y actual novio, Hibari Kyoya. El oji-miel estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de lo que su intuición le decía._

 _Se le había hecho raro que Kyoya no estuviera para cuando despertó, aunque apenas le dio importancia ya que el oji-metálico tenía sus manías._

 _Entró al comedor y miró a sus amigos, quienes tenían su atención en Dino, quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa._

\- ¡Buenos días chicos, hola Dino-san! _-Exclamó llamando la atención de todos._

 _Se extrañó al ver los rostros de sus guardianes, llenos de odio y rabia._

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes preguntar que sucede, maldito!?

 _Eso asustó al moreno, el peliplata nunca le había levantado la voz y menos aún, insultado. Antes de que pudiera hablar otra voz lo interrumpió._

\- Nos has decepcionado, Tsuna...

 _El rostro de Yamamoto tenía una sonrisa irónica._

\- Esto es horrible, Sawada.

 _Ryohei no había gritado ni añadido "extremo" a su frase._

\- Lambo-san no se esperaba esto de Tsuna-nii

 _La pequeña vaquita lloraba en brazos de la niebla._

\- Boss...

 _La mirada de Chrome valía más que mil palabras._

 _Tsuna miró a su último rayo de esperanza. Kyoya le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria y se retiró de la sala._ _Tsuna se rompió por dentro, era la primera vez que el azabache lo miraba de esa forma, y, al paso que iba, la última._

\- ¿Q...Qué he hecho? - _Preguntó sollozando_

\- Dame-Tsuna, mandaste a nuestros mejores asesinos a atacar la base Cavallone... Nuestra alianza con ellos era irrompible y lo sabes, una traición de esa forma tan solo es culpa del jefe.

 _Tsuna se quedó anonanado, en ningún momento había atacado a la famiglia de su querido hermano._

\- Y...Yo no he sido, no tengo por que hace...

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una bala fue dirigida hacia el costado del menor._

\- R...Reborn...

 _El sicario guardó su pistola y cuando dio la vuelta sus guardianes empezaron a atacarlo._

-No merece la pena pelear contra la basura.

 _Oyó de los labios del bebé antes de caer en la inconsciencia._


	2. Chapter 2

_**PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD... ( amano_hikaru)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _Un castaño de veinte años paseaba por la calle junto a dos gemelos de poco más de cuatro años. Las personas que los veían, sobre todo las que lo conocían, miraban tiernamente como el jóven "padre/madre" sostenía las manos de sus hijos mientras estos lo arrastraban hacia cualquier lugar llamativo. Manarola, un bello pueblo de italia, era un lugar tranquilo, los habitantes eran agradables, la paz era inmutable en ese lugar, todo hasta aquel día. Un grupo de jóvenes caminaban por las calles del pueblo. En Italia eran muy conocidos, pero no por formar parte de la décima generación Vongola, sino por ser un extraño grupo que viaja por el país para redimirse de su "pecado". Y es que, un año después de lo que ahora se conoce como "La Gran Tragedia de los Vongola", los involucrados en el atentado contra Cavallone admitieron que fueron contratados por el rubio para herir a sus compañeros y arrasar con su mansión, todo por que el jefe mafioso odiaba a Tsuna, por lo que ahora Vongola busca desesperadamente por todo el mundo a su heredero a décimo._

\- Tengo hambre... _-Murmuraba el jóven de nueve años._

\- Cállate vaca estúpida, iremos a algún bar dentro de un rato.

\- ¡Waaah! ¡Ayuda!

 _Vieron a un pequeño moreno de tez blanca siendo perseguido por un perro, cuando los vio, no dudó ni un segundo en usarlos como escudo._

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, pequeño?

 _El niño miró a Yamamoto mientras asentía con lágrimas en los ojos. Recordó algo y miró a ambos lados para después empezar a llorar fuertemente._

\- ¡Mami, Tsu-nii!

 _Ninguno de los guardianes sabía que hacer, al único que se le daban bien los niños es a Tsuna, y el no estaba. Chrome iba a acercarse cuando un azabache de su misma altura llegó corriendo._

\- Estúpidos, ¿no veis que está llorando? _-Gritó y se volvió hacia el moreno-_ Estoy aquí, Kyosuke, no llores.

\- Tsubaki-niisan...

 _El pequeño de ojos metálicos dejó de llorar y abrazó a su hermano. Los guardianes los miraban tiernamente hasta que ambos niños miraron detrás de ellos y gritaron._

\- ¡Mami!

\- No debiste haber salido corriendo, Kyo-chan

\- Lo siento, mami.

 _Cuando todos se volvieron sus corazones se pararon. Viendo a los niños, esperaban encontrarse con una hermosa mujer pero a cambio de eso encontraron algo mejor._

\- ¿D...décimo?

 _Todos miraron que la tez blanca del moreno se ponía cada vez más pálida. Puso a los niños a sus espaldas._

\- ¿Qué queréis?

\- Tsuna...yoshi...

\- Kyoya...

 _El ex-prefecto de Namimori se fue acercando poco a poco al castaño hasta que sintió un pequeño cuerpo interponerse entre ellos._

\- No se quien eres pero no tocarás a mi mami, sucio pervertido.

 _Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que ese pequeño se atrevía a llamar así a Hibari. Era algo que no haría ni Reborn._

\- Mocoso herbívoro... ¿por qué llamas a Tsunayoshi "mami"?

\- Porque es mi mami.

\- Tsunayoshi es un hombre.

 _El pequeño ladeó la cabeza desconcertado._

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que sea nuestra mami? - _Preguntó el otro niño_

 _Ahora todos prestaron atención al moreno. Esto les hizo percatarse de el físico de los niños. Tez blanca, uno castaño, otro azabache; uno oji-gris, otro de ojos chocolates... Levantaron la cabeza y fruncieron el ceño al ver al cielo y la nube enfrentándose con las miradas. ¿Por qué esos niños se parecen tanto a ellos?_

\- Kyo-chan, Tsu-chan, nos vamos.

 _Tsuna agarró las manos de sus hijos y los arrastró pero el azabache se interpuso entre ellos siendo seguido por los demás._

\- Te vienes con nosotros, omnívoro.

 _El oji-miel frunció el ceño ante el apodo._

\- Oblígame.

 _El azabache iba a cargar a Tsuna hasta que llegó un niño de cuatro años con patillas rizadas._

\- Reborn-san, ha vuelto. Hemos encontrado al décimo.

\- Dame-Tsuna.

\- Reborn.

 _El sicario miró a los mellizos que tenían su altura. El azabache se encontraba delante con pose protectora hacia el castaño._

\- Si no vienes con nosotros los cogeremos como rehenes.

 _Tsuna palideció, sabía de que era capaz su ex-tutor._

\- Seguidme a mi casa. - _Dijo empujando a sus hijos._

 _Al llegar, todos entraron sin cortarse, después de todo, la educación no era el punto fuerte de estos._

\- Tsu-chan, Kyo-chan, lavaos las manos.

\- ¡Sí!

 _El castaño hizo una rápida comida y puso dos platos frente a la televisión para sus hijos mientras que colocaba los demás en la gran mesa. Empezaron a comer en silencio._

\- ¡Esta delicioso! - _Murmuró Yamamoto_

\- Gracias...

\- Bueno, vayamos al grano. Dame-Tsuna, tus guardianes se quieren disculpar por lo que hicieron.

 _Tsuna frunció el ceño._

\- Oh, así que ahora creen que lo solucionaran con una disculpa.

\- Claro que no, décimo. - _Gokudera estaba postrado en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza-_ Haremos lo que usted nos pida pero por favor perdónenos.

 _Suspiró mientras comía._

 _'Nunca cambiarán.'_

\- Lo siento chicos, pero ahora tengo algo muy importante que proteger... Si no hubiérais creido a Dino-san en aquel momento, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gracias por vuestros reviews 3_**

* * *

\- Eso ahora no es importante, Dame-Tsuna, ¿puedes explicarnos de dónde han salido? -Dijo Reborn haciendo referencia a los dos pequeños.

\- Eh... Son mis hijos...

\- Mami...

 _Tsubaki apareció en la sala, después de que comieron se habían ido a jugar. Tsuna se levantó al ver a su pequeño y lo cogió en brazos._

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

\- Kyosuke se ha quedado dormido.

 _Su "madre"_ _sonrió._

\- Gracias por acompañarlo hasta que se durmiera.

\- Ese es mi trabajo, cuidar de Mami y de Kyosuke. _-Tras decir eso volvió su rostro hacia los presentes-_ ¿Estos son los animales que te hicieron daño?

 _Al principio, el castaño se sorprendió un poco, luego sonrió de nuevo._

\- Como se esperaba de mi hijo y un descendiente directo de "Primo", tu intuición es magnífica.

\- ¿Él lo sabe? _-Preguntó tímida Chrome_

 _El niño bajó de los brazos de su madre ignorando a la chica con peinado extraño y se puso frente al más intimidante, en este caso la nube._

\- ¿Entonces tu eres mi papá?

 _Todos se quedaron helados, el castaño nunca esperó que su hijo fuera a hacer tal pregunta, aunque debería haberlo imaginado. El pequeño azabache miró a su madre, y, por su reacción, dedujo que había dado en el clavo. Volvió la vista hacia el azabache mayor y le propinó un puñetazo en el vientre._

\- Esto por mi mami...

 _Seguido, le dio una patada en la cabeza._

\- Esto por Kyosuke...

 _Y de un último golpe lo tambaleó hasta el suelo._

\- Muérete...

\- ¡Tsubaki! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No puedes hablarle así a un adulto, y mucho menos golpearle. - _Regañó Tsuna_

\- Pero mami, ellos te golpearon a ti, ¿no? Por su culpa Kyo... Kyo...

 _El niño soltó un pequeño gemido y empezó a llorar. El castaño iba a consolarlo pero el azabache mayor se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El niño pataleaba y gritaba para que Kyoya lo soltara, todo ese ruido hizo que el menor de todos apareciera frotándose un ojo._

\- Mami, ¿qué le está haciendo ese señor a Tsu-nii? - _Preguntó preocupado al ver como gritaba su hermano. -_ Tengo miedo...

 _Todos callaron al ver al pequeño castaño ahí, estaba claro que su delicado físico y su castaño y revoltoso cabello lo había sacado de su madre, todos lo notaron al ver sus pelos rebeldes. Tsuna se acercó a Kyoya y le arrebató al pequeño y, junto al otro, los puso detrás suya._

\- Marcháos.

\- Nos debes muchas explicaciones, Tsunayoshi.

\- Viejo pervertido, ¿eres sordo? Mami no te quiere ver, nosotros os odiamos.

 _Esto fue un golpe bajo para todos, sobre todo para Hibari. Pero ninguno se rendiría._

\- Lo siento mucho décimo, pero lo llevaremos con nosotros aún si tenemos que secuestraros.

\- Si no os váis... _-Antes de terminar la frase se oyeron pasos y tres personas aparecieron._

\- ¿Quién va a secuestrar a quien? - _Preguntó un jóven entrando al comedor. Su cabello era dorado y sus ojos verdes, era bastante alto, casi igual que Yamamoto._

\- ¡Tío Lyon!

 _Los dos niños corrieron a abrazar al rubio bajo la atenta mirada de los demás._

\- Nosotras también estamos aquí.

\- Os traemos regalitoos~ Kyo-chan, Tsuba-chan~

 _La primera mujer era algo mayor que los demás, aunque claro, solo tenía veintiséis. Su rostro se mostraba serio y maduro, su cabello largo pelinaranja y sus ojos oscuros resaltaban su fino rostro. La otra parecía más infantil, pero en realidad tenía un par de años menos que la anterior. Su cabello era corto de color rubio cenizo y sus ojos eran celestes._

\- ¡Tía Caro, tía Lina!

\- Chicos... Gracias por venir.

\- Tsuna, sentimos haber entrado por nuestra cuenta pero nadie nos abría así que pensé que algo había ocurrido.

\- Tío Lyon, ese hombre malo estaba haciéndole algo a Tsu-nii - _Murmuró el pequeño aferrándose a la pierna del jóven._

 _El tal Lyon caminó por delante de todos atravesándolos con la mirada hasta posicionarse delante del castaño de manera protectora._

\- ¿Qué necesitáis?

\- Apártate.

\- Tu debes de ser Hibari Kyoya... El estúpido que dejó ir a una hermosa flor.

 _Kyoya frunció el ceño._

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar fuera?

 _Los dos se alejaron siendo penetrados por la mirada preocupada de Tsuna._

\- Tsu-chan~ ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado. ¿Quieres que duerma a los niños?

\- Gracias Lina-chan, pero va a ser imposible, ahora mismo están muy nerviosos por estar alrededor de tanta gente...

\- Décimo, nosotros...

\- Gokudera-kun, entiéndelo. No quiero saber nada más de ustedes, ya he rehecho mi vida...

\- Pero Tsuna, nosotros queremos estar junto a tí, como siempre hemos hecho.

\- Yamamoto, ahora no es lo...

 _Un fuerte ruido interrumpió al castaño alarmándolo. Todos corrieron al jardín donde Kyoya tenía sus tonfas en las manos y Lyon estaba en el suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz y la boca._

\- ¡Lyon!

\- No te preocupes Tsuna, solo me ha salido la mosqueta.

\- Oh, no.

 _Todos se giraron y se asustaron al ver al más pequeño de los gemelos gimiendo y retorciéndose en el suelo._

\- Tsu-chan, ¡él ha visto la sangre de Lyon, debemos llevarlo dentro!

 _El castaño y las dos mujeres llevaron al niño, que, a juzgar por sus gritos, parecía estar sufriendo, a la casa. Los demás hicieron ademán de entrar pero pararon al ver salir al castaño. Los gritos habían cesado pero el oji-miel no parecía más tranquilo._

\- Desapareced...

\- Eh, Tsu...

\- ¡Desapareced! ¡Si volvéis a acercaros a mi o a mis hijos juro que no me contendré!

 _Lyon entró a la casa agarrando a Tsuna por los hombros y cerró la puerta, dejando a un Kyoya muerto por dentro._


End file.
